


The Breakup Letter

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dead Emilie Agreste, English assignment, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, I cried while writing this, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, No this was literally an English assignment, Past Relationship(s), Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Nathalie Sancoeur, Short, Writing, i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Nathalie decides she can't do it anymore, she’s had enough of whatever they are. She writes a letter the night before she leaves explaining why she left. Gabriel misses her and would do anything to get her back, if only he had seen the truth sooner.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Nathalie’s Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment we had to for my English class. We had to write a breakup letter, it could be any type of breakup or just say how you need a break from a person (i.e. sibling or parent etc.). It could be a real-life experience or be based on characters and here is what I can up with.

Dear,  
Well you know who you are,

I can't do this anymore and this is why I’m writing this. I can't stand what this is, and I can't stand what we represent, not anymore. I thought, at first, we were just strictly business, but that was foolish of me to ever believe, I suppose. I thought, next, that perhaps as villains, a partners in crime, type of thing would be all we were, but it wasn't enough. I thought that I could help you get over her but that was the most foolish idea I have ever had. I tried to make this work. I tried to push my feelings aside and focus on your goal but I couldn't do that. I would have given up the peacock miraculous but some part of me still can't let it go because it would be like letting you go, and letting you down, and I couldn't. I’m done now though, the miraculous is here, and the pain I have caused myself is now only my own to bear. I hope you can move on and be happy. I hope you can finally achieve your goals, but I can't be by your side anymore, as much as stating that will always hurt. I truly love you, Gabriel, I sincerely wish you the best, I will miss you, though I doubt I’ll cross your mind. 

Your (former) assistant,  
Nathalie Sancoeur


	2. Gabriel’s Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We didn't have to write a response letter but I did because I felt like Gabriel deserved a chance to respond.  
> Also sad Gabenath is just one of my favorite things to write.

Nathalie,

I wish I could find you, I’ve searched everywhere which means I’m too late, I should’ve known you would’ve left Paris. I wasn't thinking rationally that night, I couldn't, it was the hardest night of my life because it was the night I lost you. Your letter was like a wake-up call and I wish it hadn't taken me that long. I wish I could back and change everything I’ve done that way I could be by your side right now. Wishing feels pointless without you, everything feels pointless without you. I publicly announced Emilie’s death hoping that might drive you back but that was useless too. You were right Nathalie, you don't cross my mind because you're always on it. I wish I could’ve told you sooner that I love you Nathalie Sancoeur but I can't. I hate it that you’ll never read this, I hate that you’ll never come back, I hate that it's all my fault. I refuse to pick up my miraculous, I refuse to try and steal Ladybug and Cat Noir’s because I blame the miraculous for driving you away, though I know it's more my fault. I can't change anything and it will always pain me.

Yours,  
Gabriel Agreste


End file.
